(a) Field
The present invention relates to a color gamut conversion device and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to most accurately reproduce an image recorded in an optical storing device, such as a digital camera or a camcorder, on a display, the color gamut of the photo storing device and the display should ideally be the same. However, optical storing devices and displays do not have the same color gamut because of differences of the manufacturing process and manufacturing variation.
In order to reduce this problem, an sRGB color gamut that is standardized is used in a D65 (Daylight 6500K) as a color gamut for the storing and the reproducing of the image. This corresponds to a National Television System Committee (NTSC) color gamut of 70%.
However, an organic light emitting display has a wide color gamut (e.g., an NTSC color gamut of 110%) compared with the D65 sRGB color gamut, and a color coordinate of a white color is also different from the D65 sRGB color gamut. Accordingly, the image that is generated with reference to the sRGB color gamut in the D65 is not displayed with the correct color in the organic light emitting display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.